neon_city_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucid
An interdimensional being who has the ability to manipulate the imagination. As his creative concoctions come to life, he wields the power to make everything and anything happen. Or nothing, if he so chooses. He resides in Team 4's Xenon Conglomerate, and works for the Yugenex branch. Personality Lucid's character, emotions, and indecisiveness deeply effect the way he uses his power. Although his ability has undisputable potential for universal, or intergalatic catastrophic damage, Lucid decides to use it for "milder purposes". He enjoys mind games and trickery of all forms, and will not pass up the opportunity to mentally, physically, and emotionally harass any of Neon City's residential members, including his own. Being the shifty, lazy, and unconventional character he is, Lucid pops in at irregular times and enjoys doing his own thing. He likes to observe the interactions of other characters, gather information, and use it against them. Although he possesses a spontaneous ability, Lucid finds it more fun to allow the sequence of events unfold with "a little push". More times than not, Lucid's excitment gets the better of him. His ideas form more rapidly, and effect situations far more than he anticipated. He is very ecstatic and high-spirited, but there are times when he becomes indecisive, bored, and, in rare cases, depressed or furious. Appearance Lucid's form can change depending on his emotions. His "standard form" is an organic compression of multiple consciousness compossed of a violet reds, pinks, purples, and neon green like color scheme. He possesses a wide toothy grin, tentacular apendages, an orb-like extension, two abstract legs, a green static-like aura, and a large green eye centered on his body. Lucid enjoys taking this bizarre form to attract attention, but also "disguises" himself if his job requires it. Usually behind a pair of glasses. Origin Lucid was created on accident in an expiriment performed by Yugenex scientists who sought after mind expansion; the ability to remove, process, deliver, and create information in ways beyond realistic means. One genius scientist in particular, Dr. Sidney Kaufmann was obsessed with the idea of an abstract way of thinking. He placed his own life in the hands of the self-effacing and torturous expiriments in order to bring his abstract idea to life. The self-absorbed doctor was lead to believe the expirements were not working, but it was successful since day one. Lucid, the parasitic fractal embodiment of a limitless mind contorted the doctor's reality on loop, while his true body was rotting in a containment facility. The co-scientists could not work under those conditions, as their thought processess halted, migraines worsened, and hallucinations became more vivid the closer they were to the enclosed room. The project, and the doctor were abandoned, leaving the parasite to feed off of the hosts being, and mutate the body to his liking, to which became known as Lucid. Extra * Lucid is sometimes called "Lucy" by some residential members, and team members. *Despite being a jerk, Lucid behaves around children, and enjoys their company. *Lucid hosts carnivals, circus (freakshows), and vibrant parties (during Halloween) as a side job. *Some of Lucid's hobbies include reading, drawing, meditating, writing poetry, and ticking people off. *Lucid enjoys the thought of matchmaking, and coupling team members together. The more bizarre, the better. *Lucid has an enormous sweet tooth. He enjoys baking delicious sweets, and not sharing with the members. Category:Teamlinked Category:Team 4